Sebastian and 'Sebastian'
by nana-chan love naruto
Summary: "Kumohon bertahanlah,"/ "I love you, my lady,"/ 'Kau tidak boleh mati sebelum aku, Sebastian. Tidak boleh dan tidak akan pernah,' /


Sebastian and 'Sebastian'

.

.

Disclaimer: Toboso Yana, kalau punya Nana udah Nana jadiin Ciel pacaran sama Sebastian XD

.

.

Summary

"Kumohon bertahanlah,"/ "I love you, my lady,"/ 'Kau tidak boleh mati sebelum aku, Sebastian. Tidak boleh dan tidak akan pernah,' /

.

.

.

.

"Sebastian! Bertahanlah," Aku menggenggam tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Tubuhnya sangat memperhatinkan, perutnya tercabik dan mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak sekali.

"Kumohon bertahanlah," Setetes dua tetes air mata mengalir begitu saja melewati pipiku, melihat dia yang begitu dekat denganku sangat mengenaskan begini membuat hatiku tersayat-sayat.

"Maaf uhuk uhuk uhuk," Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Sudah! Sudah cukup aku melihatnya begitu menderita. Kalau saja bukan karena aku dia tidak akan seperti ini.

"Sudah jangan berkata apa-apa lagi, sebentar lagi tim medis akan datang," Aku semakin mempererat genggaman tanganku padanya, aku berharap aku tak akan kehilangannya. Sudah cukup aku menderita karena keluargaku yang dibunuh secara tragis.

"Aku harus mengatakan ini uhuk uhuk dengarkan baik-baik," Mulutnya mengeluarkan lebih banyak darah lagi, dari punggungnya keluar darah bekas sayatan pedang saat melindungiku.

"Sudah cukup," Desisku, tangisanku semakin menderas. Beberapa tetes air mataku mengenai punggung tangannya.

"I love you, my lady," Setelah mengatakan itu ia menutup matanya. Tidak , ia tidak boleh meninggalkanku begitu saja, tidak boleh.

"Sebastian, kau harus bangun sekarang juga!" Kataku dan sedikit mengguncang-guncang badannya, berharap ia akan bangun dan menunjukan senyumannya. Namun, hasilnya nihil, bibirnya pucat pasi.

"Kau harus bangun hiks kau sudah berjanji bukan? " Aku memeluk badannya yang berlumuran darah tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun, badannya dingin menandakan jiwanya sudah melayang entah kemana.

"Dasar pembohong! Hiks hiks," Aku menangis di dadanya, tak adalagi senyum jahilnya ataupun kehangatan badannya saat memelukku. Hujan deras ikut menduku-

"Cih cerita membosankan," Aku menutup buku yang baru saja kubaca dan meletakkannya di atas meja kerjaku.

Kukira ceritanya akan menyenangkan. Aku mengambil buku ini karena salah satu karakternya bernama Sebastian dan aku sedang bosan. Kalau Sebastian mati seperti itu, apa aku akan seperti di cerita itu?

"Tidak tidak," Cepat-cepat ku gelengkan kepalaku. Sebastian punyaku kan setan dia tidak akan mati semudah itu, ya kan?

Aku memangku kepalaku dengan tanganku. Membayangkan Sebastian seperti itu lucu juga ya, apalagi saat Sebastian mengatakan I love you, my lady. Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi, kalau membayangkan adegan yang lain aku ngeri sendiri. Membayangkan Sebastian terluka seperti itu membuatku cemas. Eh! Aku berpikir apa sih, sudah wajarkan kalau Sebastian terluka separah itu kalau melindungiku. Lagipula dia setan.

"I Love You, My Lady" Kata Sebastian tepat di depan wajahku.

"Waah!," Reflek aku memundurkan kepalakku, sejak kapan dia ada disini?

"_Bocchan_ membaca buku seperti ini juga rupanya," Ia melihat sampul buku yang baru saja kubaca, judulnya I Love You, My Lady.

"Hanya melihat-lihat saja," Aku mencoba mengendalikan eksperesiku.

"Salah satu karakter di buku ini namanya Sebastian kan? Apa _Bocchan_ tertarik dengan buku ini karena ada nama Sebastiannya?" Kenapa dia bisa tahu sih.

"Enak saja, aku memilih buku itu karena aku sedang bosan tahu," Kataku mencari alasan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sebastian, seringai jahil terpampang di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, sudahlah aku lapar. Buatkan aku wafel Sebastian!" Aku mencoba mengalikan pembicaraan semoga saja berhasil.

"Tidak, kau akan melewatkan makan malam nantinya," Padahal aku sangat ingin memakan wafel sekarang.

"Makan malam kan masih lama," Masih sekitar satu jam lebih.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan saya bermain dengan anda selagi menunggu untuk makan malam," Memangnya dia mau bermain apa denganku?

"Apa yang kau mau mainkan, dog?" Tanyaku dengan tatapan sinis.

"Nama permainannya truth or dare," Sebastian meletakkan botol entah darimana diatas mejaku yang bersih.

Aku hanya menautkan alisku. Truth or dare? Aku baru pernah dengar nama permainan seperti itu. Apa itu permainan saat Sebastian kecil?

"Jadi aku akan memutarkan botol ini siapa yang tertunjuk harus memilih truth or dare," Ia bersiap-siap memutarkan botolnya, mudah sekali cara bermainnya.

"Baik-baik cepatlah mulai," Aku akan mengerjai Sebastian habis-habisan kalau ia yang tertunjuk.

"Baiklah, saya mulai," Sebastian memutarkan botolnya dan menyeringai.

Ayo berhenti di depan Sebastian, sedikit lagi.

"Ah _Bocchan_ anda yang kena, truth or dare?," Dasar botol laknat, kenapa berhenti di depanku. Pasti Sebastian curang, setelah ini aku yang memutar botolnya.

"Truth," Lebih baik aku memilih truth dari pada dare, melakukan hal-hal memalukan.

"Umm truth ya," Tangannya memegang dagunya, semoga pertanyaannya tidak memalukan.

"Lady Elizabeth atau saya?" Pertanyaan yang mudah sekali.

"Tentu saja kau, Sebastian," Jawabku cepat, tanpa ragu.

"Wah-wah saya tersanjung," Sebastian tersenyum mesum kepadaku

"Bu-bukan itu maksudnya, kau lebih berguna daripada Lizzy itu saja kok," Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini sih.

"Mari kita mulai lagi," Tidak, jangan sampai dia memutar botolnya. Bisa-bisa aku lagi yang kena.

"Biar aku yang memutarnya," Kataku dan cepat-cepat memegang botol tersebut sebelum Sebastian.

"Baiklah,"

Botol tersebut berputar dengan cepat, dan lagi-lagi berhenti di depanku. Kenapa aku lagi yang kena?

"_Ara ara _anda kena lagi, jadi truth or dare?"

"T-truth," Kapan botol itu menunjuk Sebastian?

"Kalau saya mati seperti Sebastian di buku ini apa yang anda lakukan?" ia menunjukan buku I Love You, My Lady.

"Memangnya kau bisa mati?" Semoga saja itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Anggap saja bisa," Jawab Sebastian enteng.

"Ugh… aku tak tahu," Aku memalingkan mukaku ,untuk membayangkannya saja aku sudah ngeri apa lagi kalau benar-benar terjadi. Bisa apa aku tanpa Sebastian?

"Apa kau akan kesepian _Bocchan_?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman jahil.

"Ma-mana mungkin, masih ada Lizzy," Jawabku, hei bukakah itu sudah dua pertanyaan.

"Tapi tadi anda lebih memilih saya daripada lady Elizabeth,"

"Ugh.. itu," Aku harus mencari alasan.

"Anda tidak boleh berbohong dalam permainan ini," Sebastian mendekatkan kepalanya kedekatku.

"Baik-baik," Aku mendorong kasar badannya yang semakin dekat padaku.

"Membayangkannya saja aku sudah ngeri apalagi kalau benar-benar terjadi, maka itu kau tidak boleh mati," Gumamku, semoga Sebastian tidak mendengarnya.

Sebastian terkejut, ia tak menyangka _Bocchan_nya akan jujur secepat itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, puas menggoda tuan mudanya.

"Mari kita lanjutkan lagi, jadi siapa yang akan memutar botolnya?" Baguslah ia tak membahasnya lagi.

"Terserah kau saja," Kalau sampai aku yang kena lagi, aku tak akan memainkan permainan laknat ini lagi.

Aku menutup mataku erat-erat, semoga aku tak kena lagi.

"Haah saya yang kena, saya pilih dare," Akhirnya Sebastian yang kena.

"Umm…," Aku memikirkan sebuah ide yang nantinya akan sangat memalukan untuknya.

"Kau harus memakai topi dari Lizzy yang berwarna pink selama satu minggu penuh," Mwahahaha aku tak pernah merasakan balas dendam bisa semanis ini.

"Mulai dari sekarang?" Aku berani jamin Sebastian akan malu setengah mati, semoga saja dalam minggu ini ada kasus yang mengharuskan aku dan Sebastian pergi keluar manison.

"Tentu saja," Aku tersenyum penuh kemenagan.

"Apa boleh buat," Sebastian langsung memakai topi pink pemberian Lizzy, terkadang aku jadi berfikir Sebastian itu mempunyai kantung ajaib.

"Kau sangat cantik Sebas-chan," Aku kembali tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, _Bocchan_," Sebastian tersenyum terpaksa menanggapi perkataan tuannya.

"Lanjut?" Permainan ini tidak buruk juga, asalkan Sebastian yang kena.

"Kita masih punya cukup waktu," Sebastian mengeluarkan dan melihat jam sakunya.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan memutar botolnya," Jawabku antusias.

'_Bocchan_ jadi bersemangat melihat aku menderita seperti ini,' Batin Sebastian meringis.

Botol tersebut berputar cukup cepat, dan yap lagi-lagi tuan muda kita yang tertunjuk oleh botol tersebut.

"Sepertinya anda sedang sial hari ini," Ucap Sebastian, kali ini ia yang menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Baiklah setelah ini aku tak akan memainkan permainan laknat ini lagi.

"Aku pilih truth," Lebih baik rahasiaku terbongkar daripada melakukan hal-hal memalukan.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan jika anda menjadi seorang perempuan?" Pertanyaan macam apa itu.

"Mana mungkin aku jadi perempuan, bodoh!" Bentakku.

"Siapa tahu bisa, lagi pula wajah anda sangat manis. Seperti gadis polos," Aku ini murni 100% laki-laki, jangan samakan aku dengan perempuan.

"Pada saat anda memakai gaun pink waktu itu juga, anda sangat cantik," Kata Sebastian lagi. Kenapa harus mengungkit soal yang waktu itu sih. Itu sangat memalukan.

"Aku tak akan pernah menjadi seorang perempuan, Sebastian! Walaupun iya, aku tetaplah aku tak peduli perempuan ataupun laki-laki," Jawabku. Kenapa aku harus diberi wajah seperti perempuan sih.

"Kalau anda seoarang perempuan pasti akan banyak yang jatuh cinta pada anda," Sebastian mencoba menahan tawanya, 'termasuk saya'

"Jangan dibahas lagi, sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam kan? Aku lapar," jangan sampai wajahku memerah karena hal ini.

"Mari saya antarkan ke ruang makan," Sebastian membukakan pintu untukku dan berjalan, namun gerakannya terhenti karena aku menarik lengan bajunya.

"Sebastian," Aku memanggil namanya.

"_Bocchan_?"

"Tidak jadi," Aku langsung berjalan mendahuluinya.

Sebastian mengerutkan keningnya, lalu cepat-cepat menyusul tuannya.

'Kau tidak boleh mati sebelum aku, Sebastian. Tidak boleh dan tidak akan pernah,' Batinku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Nana bingung kenapa Ciel mau maen truth or dare sama Sebas ya? ._. (Kan elu yang buat ceritanya) Padahal gak perlu permainan laknat itu Ciel juga udah bisa nyuruh-nyuruh Sebas ._.

.

^^ Review please ^^


End file.
